jojos_bizarre_adventure_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Circus (Honoka's Bizarre Adventure)
Momoiro Clover is the Stand of Nico Yazawa as seen in Honoka's Bizarre Adventure. Appearance/Personality Circus appears as a feminine figure wearing a woman's red ringleader outfit. It wears a red jacket over a black corset, a skirt, long black leggings and high heels. The Stand has long black hair (similar to Nico's own hair when not in ponytails), and wears a stereotypical circus ringleader's hat. The Stand has red eyes and appears to wear red lipstick, with a black star over its right eye. The Stand's skin is pink. It also carries a whip, necessary for the bulk of its true abilities to be used. Circus has been shown to have a completely independent and unique personality independent of Nico's will, even able to summon itself freely without her permission, much to its user's annoy annoyance. Much like Nico, Circus is shown to crave attention and enjoys to be the center of the stage. It has been shown to butt into conversations and insist on its talents as a "super Stand" (much like Nico's old claims of being a "super idol"). It essentially acts like Nico once did before maturing, around her family, constantly: to the point even Nico found herself sick of her Stand's personality often. It also had a tendency to disobey Nico's orders in favor of following its own desires. It's battle cry, when it chooses to fight, is "Lanininininininini... nico ni!" It also appears to be rather proud of being an Automatic Stand, claiming them to be the best kind of Stand and is known to respect those who possess Automatic Stands. Abilities * Attraction and repelling: When struck by Circus' whip or touched by Circus' left hand, the force becomes a 'nexus of gravity' she can control, repelling or attracting it from her left hand. At its fastest, the target can be "pulled" or "pushed" at speeds of up to 100 MPH- although Nico can control the speed of this effect. ** Center of The Ring: The ultimate form of Nico's ability to "attract" can manifest itself in the form of an ability dubbed by Nico as "Center of The Ring." This ability creates a very powerful AoE effect where all "attention" is drawn towards a single target. For a range of 20 feet, everything gravitates towards a target. People will be forced to focus on one thing and ignore everything else, Stands will be unable to attack anything else, and even attacks will gravitate: if a knife is thrown or a bullet is fired from a gun, it will change its trajectory in order to attack the target instead of whatever it was meant to attack. Only Nico and her Stand is immune this effect, allowing them to escape or attack at will without fear of retaliation: although this ability only works for a few seconds, and then has a cool down of roughly two minutes. * Prehensile and extendable whip: Circus' whip initially has a reach of roughly seven feet, but can increase itself to up to 20 feet at will. Likewise, it is completely controllable by Nico and Circus, allowing it to be used as another hand of sorts. * Lack of reflective damage: Due to Circus' nature as a semi-Automatic Stand, damage reflected on Circus does not reflect on Nico, and vice versa. However, this comes at the cost of the fact Nico has no control over Circus' will and actions; she simply has to hope that Circus agrees with what she wants to do * Range: A peculiar aspect of Circus is its seemingly lack of range. As a completely sentient Automatic Stand, Circus has been shown to travel seemingly any distance it desires away from its user with no reduction in power or diminishing in its abilities, remaining in complete control over its own actions. However, when forced into battle like a Short-range Stand, which is how it primarily fights, its range only appears to be about 20 feet: standard for Close-range Stands with special abilities, and as such its Range is ranked as D. This range is in relation to its combative abilities completely outside of Nico's control: from a certain perspective, one can argue that Circus' has infinite range due to its ability to summon itself outside of Nico's will and able to travel any distance. Category:Stand Category:Automatic Stand Category:Close-ranged Stand Category:Honoka's Bizarre Adventure